cosmo_the_merry_martianfandomcom-20200215-history
Astra
Astra is a female Martian pilot and a skilled pilot. Astra is known to be overprotective of her "domain" in the cockpit and consistantly guards it from the other crew members, out of fear that they will ruin the ship's controls. She also has a running romantic rivalry with Cosmo: While they both have some feelings for one another, both would rather outdo each other first. In the original series, however, this was averted, with Astra being madly in love with Cosmo to ridiculous degrees, such as openly kissing him upon being reunited with him. General Description Appearance Original Continuity In the original series, Astra wore a red (sometimes green) dress with a black belt around the waist. The collar of the dress is spread out in a white triangular shape in the back, and she wears a red (or green) helmet with a bow adorned on the back. She has short, black hair. Current Continuity In the reboot, Astra's design is heavily altered. Her outfit is now much more consistantly green and is now a jumpsuit instead of a dress, and the collar is replaced with two black, triangular-shaped shoulder pads. Her belt buckle now has a golden-colored "A" and she now wears white gloves and boots with black edges. Astra's hair is also much longer than her previous appearance, and is tied into a ponytail while also colored purple instead of black. To compensate for this, her helmet is replaced by a green bandana with a black "M" on the front tied around her ponytail. In some promotional art she is seen using a saber with a laser-blade and a red, holographic shield. She is never seen using these in the comic itself, however. Personality Original Continuity In the original series, Astra was madly in love with Cosmo, and merely served as his "love interest" without any real impact on other characters, with the exception of Orbi, who often complained about whenever Cosmo and Astra displayed their affections. Due to her infatuation, Astra became easily jealous whenever someone tried to steal Cosmo from her, as shown when Hesper attempted to make Cosmo her king on Venus. Outside of her affections she was sweet and kind. Current Continuity from entering the cockpit.]] In the reboot, Astra's personality is altered dramatically. She is no longer romantically involved with Cosmo and is now the team's pilot, a stark contrast to her original role. With this, Astra is much more tomboyish than her initial appearances and acts like a "wild card": She often makes sudden decisions based on her own impulse. Due to being a pilot, she has an obsession with technology and hardware, once going into a craze when seeing an entire store dedicated to ship hardware. Furthermore, Astra does not allow anyone, not even Cosmo, to enter the cockpit without her permission, referring to it as "her domain". This is due to her fear that anyone except Astra herself could potentially mess up the controls of the ship due to not having any experience in that field. Despite her flaws, however, Astra is a dependable member of the team who cares about them enough to not make decisions that come at the crew's expense. This is proven when she comforts Orbi after he cowardly abandons Cosmo on The Moon, convincing him that he made a "tactical retreat". Category:Martians Category:Protagonists Category:Classic series Characters Category:Modern series Characters